Untold Story
by DemonTearsXbXvX
Summary: Event unfold, the paths are taken, little is known about a third child of Sparda... until now. This story contains my OC character seen in Devil in the World  does not follow back story of OC seen in Devil in the World .


The quite morning sun rose of the city. The shadows that hunt the night returned to the darkness waiting for the net nightfall to strike. The shadows ruled the night. Nothing and pass from the world of the light to the world of dark. No one had the blood to cross over. But that would soon change.

Over 2000 years ago, a demon named Sparda rebelled against his own kind in the name of the humans. This powerful demon became nothing more than a fairy tale of time, a story for parents to tell their children before sleep.

Not many humans still believe in Sparda or the present of demons... but they're were there and still are to this day, but people remain to be blind to this fact. It is also the reason why we fear the dark yet don't admit it. It is also why we feel like we're being watched. This is because of the creatures that live in the shadows and remain to be unseen by those who are blind.

This is a story that is very rarely told. It is a story about Sparda and his family. You see many people know that Sparda had a human wife named Eva; they also know that this human bore his twin sons Vergil and Dante. However what is not known is that there was a 3rd child of Sparda, a girl. This is her story.

It was another day within the Sparda household. The twin fighting the in the garden, Sparda watching over them making sure that they don't get too far, and Eva working in a bed of flowers.

"Hey mom!" Dante shouted from the far end of the garden. His pale face was drain of energy after an hour of running after his older brother and his white mop of hair plastered to his face.

"Yes honey?" Eva asked with her voice travelling softly across the garden where the three males stood.

"Has she woken up yet?" With this comment coming from Dante it was clear what he wanted to know. It had been two weeks since that accident. It cost many human lives and it nearly cost the Sparda's their only daughter. Buffy.

Eva sadly shook her head before feeling the warm, strong embrace of her husband as Sparda approach and held her in his arms. "No, she's still the same."The colour in her face fell as Sparda tighten his hold on his wife. He didn't like to see Eva sad this way. He knew of the trouble that they had before Buffy was born and after. They had nearly lost her twice before and they fear that they would lose her again.

"Don't worry mother," Vergil walked up to the two lovers as they held each other for comfort. "For a five year old, Buffy is strong, I'm sure she'll come too sooner or later."

"Thank you Vergil... You're right," Eva wrapped the tears from out of her eyes as she and Sparda parted from their hold. "Okay, I'm going to start on dinner... Who wants pizza?"

"I DO!" Dante and Vergil shouted at the same time. They both ran towards the house to get ready to help their mother. Eva and Sparda were left in the garden as the day turned to night.

"Do you think she'll be okay Sparda?"

"Vergil right, for being only five of age she is strong. I'm sure she'll be fine by the end of the week," Sparda responded left Eva's hand to his mouth and kissing it softly.

"I hope you're right."

The top floor of the house was dark and gloomy, not much light was let in. There was only a small window on the floor that let in a small amount of light which acted like a spotlight on the floor. For a house that belonged to a demon knight, one would expect that he and his family would live in a larger house, however the house smaller than most would have expected. There were 4 rooms on the second floor, three bedrooms and one study. Dante and Vergil would fight over how it was unfair that they have to still share a room at the age of 11 while Buffy was able to have her own. Eva always came back with the same answer stating that Buffy was a girl and so needed her own room and also that her room was one of the smallest in the house.

At 5 o'clock in the afternoon, Buffy's room was the only one that was occupied. Inside her room there was a small desk that was placed next to the end of the bad which was placed next to the window that allowed her to look over the back garden. There a limp in the bed that would move with small breaths in a pattern that was out of sync. After the accent, her breathing became bad irregular during sleep which was how she spent the past 2 weeks.

From outside the room movements could be heard. The doorknob of her bedroom door began to move as someone started to enter the room. A small beam of light cut its way through the darkness of the room as a tall woman stood in the doorway looking upon the small figure in the bed. Eva moved over to the bed, picked up a small soft bear that was left on the side and sat on the side of the bed.

Pulling back the covers of the bed, Eva was able to see the pale face of her youngest child. She thought that it got paler than before and started to worry that something had happen. If it wasn't for the movement that came from Buffy breathing, she would have believed that she had died while no one was around.

Outside the room the yells and shouts of the twins could be heard from the kitchen. She thought that it was a mistake to leave Sparda alone with them as they could get out of hand at around this time. However she wanted to spend time with Buffy. She wished that she would wake up. She wished that they were something that she could do to help. But there was nothing that could be done. Humans couldn't know about half breeds, she was the only human who did as they were her children that were the half breed in question. This meant that she was unable to seek help from doctor as they may need blood samples.

After sitting on the bed for half an hour, Sparda stood beside the door frame as Eva lent over Buffy's sleeping body stroke her long brown hair out of her face.

"People wouldn't believe that we are all related would they?" Sparda said making Eva jump with the sudden presence of his figure in the room.

"They would never believe that brown is my natural colour. Guess people just got used to me being blonde," Eva replied taking a small look over at Sparda. He walked up to the bed and knelt on the floor. He moved one of his hands to Buffy's head and one to hold his wife's hand.

"She seems to be improving. Give it a day or two and I'm sure of it." He gave Eva a reassuring smile as he moved to give the room giving Buffy and Eva a gently kiss on the head. "I better get back to those two before the burn the house down."

"Okay," Eva placed the bear next to Buffy's head while she bent over and kissed her forehead and finally stroking her hair again. "If what you said is true, I better start to plan tomorrow's meals. She'll properly be hungry after two weeks of sleeping and no food."

"*laughs*you're properly right."

"DAD! VERGIL JUST STABBED ME WITH THE KNIFE!"

"NO I NEVER! AND DON'T BRING MOM AND DAD IN TO THIS!"

"I guess before we sort tomorrow out, we have to finish today first." With a sigh Eva followed Sparda down to the kitchen to find a bloody Dante and a mess that would be called pizza. It would be a long night.


End file.
